Popcorn
by lilplayer
Summary: Kira and Cagalli are having some sibling bonding time, but like always they find something to argue about, this time it's about a piece of popcorn.


**Popcorn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny or its characters

* * *

**

"Try it…"

"No."

"Come on, it's really good."

"No it's not."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, so stop bugging me."

Cagalli sighed and rolled her eyes at her stubborn little brother. Smiling evilly she picked up a piece of popcorn from the bowl that was currently sitting between her and Kira as they watched a movie together. Part of their annual weekend bonding that was forced upon them by Athrun and Lacus, who felt that the two should be closer.

Raising the piece of popcorn to here lips she popped it into her mouth and made mmm-mmm sounds. "So good." Cagalli sighed in an over exaggerated pant.

Kira looked at his sister like she was eating a bug. "You're disgusting."

Cagalli made a face. "I am not! You're the disgusting one! How can you not like popcorn?"

Groaning Kira desperately tried to watch the rental movie but found him unable to follow the story with Cagallis interruptions. "I just don't ok."

"That's not a good enough reason!" Cagalli shouted.

Sighing Kira gave up on the movie and turned the screen off with a press of the remote.

"Alright, you want to know why I don't like popcorn. I'll tell you. It's because it is way too salty and a waste of corn, and its junk food."

Pouting Cagalli was quick to make an argument. "It's practically healthy junk food, like you said it comes from corn!"

Rolling his eyes Kira retorted. "Not after you put all that salt and butter on it!"

Snorting Cagalli picked another piece of her favorite snack out of the bowl and held it to her brother's lips. "Just try one piece, that way I'll know for sure that you don't like it."

Kira snarled his own stubbornness coming into play, this would not end well. "Is my word no longer good enough for you?"

Glaring Cagalli kept her stare. "You know very well that it's not, not after this summer when you lied to me about why you couldn't make it to Orbs festival ball. I mean really you left me alone with Athrun, Athrun and a bunch of fat politicians from PLANT. You know how he gets!"

Appalled and eyes wide Kira gawked. "Are you still bitter about that? I said I was sorry about a million timed and I had a good reason."

"Making out with Lacus is not a good reason." Cagalli growled and tried to push the small piece of popcorn into her resisting brother's mouth.

"We weren't…hump." Kira chocked as Cagalli was able to place the offending piece of junk food into his mouth when he spoke.

"There…" Cagalli said triumphantly. "…now tell me that you don't like it."

Gagging on the small object that went down with out him chewing properly, Kira grabbed his glass of water that was placed on the coffee table in from of him; he swallowed the liquid greedily trying to flush the offending object down his esophagus.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kira complained.

Smirking Cagalli laughed. "If all it took to bring the ultimate coordinator down was to shove a piece of popcorn into his mouth I'm surprised Z.A.F.T never thought of it during the war."

"Shut up." Kira growled.

"Alright I won't tease you, but what about the popcorn?" Cagalli asked starry eyed like a waiting child.

Kira stared for a moment before replying. "I stand by my previous verdict; in fact, I think I hate it even more now that it has been shoved down my throat by my very own sister."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Damn, I was sure that you would have changed your mind. I mean really who doesn't like popcorn? Or is this a coordinator thing?"

Kira was amazed at how dumb Cagalli sounded. "Are you serious? It's a matter of taste not genetics, you really that idiotic? Or is that a natural thing?"

"Point has been taken, no need to get prissy." Cagalli rasped in annoyance.

"Then you don't be ridiculous." Kira snapped.

Baring her teeth in anger Cagalli stood and pointed a finger in her brothers face. "Listen here you little-

Cagalli couldn't finish as at that moment Athrun and Lacus walked in threw the front door and stepped into the living room were she and Kira were currently located.

"Oh my, is the movie done already?" Lacus asked in curiosity.

At the sound of Lacus's voice Cagalli straighten herself before mumbling a quick _yes _before ushering Athrun out of the house.

"We are leaving; I can not stand another minute with him. He is infuriating." Cagalli growled as she marched her way out of the house.

Surprised and dumbfounded Athrun watched his angry girlfriend stomp her way outside and to his waiting car before glaring at his best friend.

"You do know that I'm going to get hell when I get home, what did you two argue about this time?" Athrun demanded his voice almost panicked.

Kira shrugged before turning the movie back on at Lacus request, as she was already snuggling into his side on the couch.

"Well?" Athrun snapped not liking being ignored.

Looking at his friend Kira smirked. "Popcorn, that's all."

* * *

**A/N: I was bored so I wrote this quick little drabble up. Hope you like it. **


End file.
